A Date to Remember
by CrazyOtaku13
Summary: Loki isn't aware of the custom of anniversaries. Fluff.


**A/N: ** **This is based on a prompt by the amazing futurerustfuture-dust who wanted an anniversary date.**

"Loki?" Natasha had her head propped on her elbow as she watched her god of mischief stir from his slumber.

Loki mumbled something incoherent as he buried his face deeper into his pillow.

"Hey," she smiled, poking his cheek. "You know what today is."

Loki cracked an eye open, curious as to why his darling assassin was in such a cheery mood. "Our day off," he answered. "I thought that you enjoyed working. It keeps you busy," he reminded her.

"Today's special, though," Natasha hinted. His blank stare was slowly beginning to dampen her mood. "Loki…"

"Natasha," he replied, eying her curiously.

She picked up her phone from the nightstand and presented him with the date.

"I know what today is," he said matter-of-factly. "If you would kindly inform me what it is you're-"

Natasha grabbed her pillow and threw it in the god's face before he could finish. "Never mind. I'm going to work," she announced, rising from their bed.

"On our day off?" Loki reminded her, sitting upright and tossing her pillow aside.

"Then I'll go shopping," she icily remarked as she went to search her dresser for some clean clothes.

Loki observed her naked backside as she rummaged through a set of drawers for jeans. "Natasha?" he gently asked. "Will you please tell me what it is that's bothering you?"

"Right now, _you_." Natasha grabbed an armful of clothes and padded towards the bathroom.

The door slammed behind her and Loki tried to think of what significance today's date held. During the time spent on Midgard, he grew familiar with annual gift giving to celebrate one's birth-Natasha's was just two months ago. Then there was another holiday where everyone got gifts, and another with candy… Loki rubbed his hands together and realized that he would need some help from the natives…

…

"Romanoff's one of those people that hates getting days off," Tony shrugged as he tinkered with a new machine in the lab.

"You're sure today isn't a holiday?" Loki asked, growing desperate. "She told me a week ago that she asked the Director for this specific day off…"

"She _asked _for it?" Tony asked, looking up at Loki with a smirk. "You know what? Buy her flowers, chocolate-anything that's gonna make her happy. Trust me, if she's pissed, you're doing something wrong."

"Gifts won't solve that, Tony," Bruce interjected from across the room. "There's clearly a sentiment behind all of this."

"Does she even _like _flowers?" Tony asked aloud. "Maybe get her a new set of boots-no guns, or we know who she'll be using them on first." Bruce rolled his eyes, grabbing Tony's attention. "Come on, I can't see Romanoff as being the sentimental type!"

Clint entered the room just in time to hear his teammates' discussion. "She's got a soft side," the archer shrugged.

Tony snorted with laughter at the comment.

"Do you have any ideas, Clinton?" Loki wondered.

Clint nodded and motioned Loki out of the lab. "You sure it's not _your _birthday?"

"No," Loki assured the blond.

"What about…" He scratched the back of his neck. "When did you guys become a thing?"

"A 'thing?'" Loki repeated.

"Dating."

"_Oh_," Loki muttered. "I wasn't aware of your courtship rituals. Yes, it's been one year today. Am I to ask for her hand?" he quickly asked.

Clint felt the need to gag at Loki's offer. He still hadn't completely warmed up to the idea of Natasha dating a former enemy. Still, the god's naivety was something to laugh at. "No. No, just wait until Nat's ready for anything like marriage. Look," he forced a smile for Loki. "I've been with Nat before in terms of dating. She may not seem like the cheesy romantic type, but she secretly likes getting the chance to dress up for reasons other than missions. If I were you, I'd book a reservation for a nice dinner-make sure Nat knows to make herself get all dolled up," he added. "And don't forget your anniversary again. Ever."

Loki nodded as he took the archer's words to heart. "A nice dinner, then."

"Chocolates aren't a bad idea, either," he shrugged. "A gift, really."

Loki smiled softly. "Thank you, Clinton. I am indebted to you for this."

…..

"Natasha?" Loki called out once he returned to their penthouse. "Natasha, I know what I've done wrong!" He received no answer, only silence. Loki checked through every room, but Natasha was nowhere to be found. Her purse was gone, a sign to Loki that she had stepped out. There was no chance of him ever getting to celebrate his first anniversary with her if he had no clue where she was. Cell phones were still a nuisance for him to use. He knew just the people who could contact her, though. Even better, he had thought up a perfect scheme, one that would surely surprise his lover. Loki was all for surprises, after all…

…

Natasha was relieved when a call from Fury forced her to end her day of shopping. With Loki oblivious to the day, she was better off working, anyways. As she made her way home, a part of her wondered if Asgardians even celebrated things like anniversaries. Loki didn't even understand how birthday celebrations worked. She started to feel guilty for getting cross with him. When she finally arrived home, she searched the house for Loki in hopes of apologizing, but he was nowhere in sight. Natasha sighed and decided to get ready for her mission, an undercover dinner with a man believed to be a terrorist. Fury had already provided her with an alias. Apparently, she was playing an escort to the believed criminal. The description was nothing out of the ordinary for her. Natasha put on a sleek black dress, some high heels, and made sure her hair and make-up were perfect before leaving for her five-star restaurant 'date.'

A waiter brought Natasha up to the rooftop where she was to be seated. All of the tables were empty, except for one where a tall, thin man sat, silhouetted by the sunset behind him. He kept his face covered up with a menu. Even as Natasha sat down, he refused to look at her. She set her purse down on an empty chair beside her and cleared her throat. "Mr. Golman, was it?" Natasha asked. The man lowered his menu and flashed her a sly grin. "Loki?" she laughed.

"Have I surprised you, my darling?" he crooned.

"And here I thought you genuinely forgot our anniversary. You do like your tricks, though…"

"To be perfectly honest, I hadn't a clue," Loki admitted.

Natasha reached out to hold his hand. "That's my fault. I get so caught up in things that I forget we have cultural differences."

"Thanks to our friends, I promise not to ever forget an anniversary," he vowed, kissing her hand.

"Three hundred sixty-five days of putting up with you and your antics," she smirked.

Loki chuckled. "However, Natasha, I'm still confused as to how courting here is determined. Yes, this marks a year since our first date, but we've performed certain acts long before that ever started," he smirked.

"I can see why there was confusion, then," she winked. "How about we toast and enjoy the night?" She held up a glass of wine.

"And then do we exchange gifts?" Loki wondered, raising his own glass.

"At home. That's where your surprise is."

"Here's to many more anniversaries to come, my darling Natasha," Loki announced, clinking his glass against hers.


End file.
